1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanopositioning device and a fixed seat made of piezoelectric material thereof, and more particularly, to a long-stroke nanopositioning device and a fixed seat made of piezoelectric material thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the various properties of the nanostructured materials all vary with the materials' grain sizes, the various unique properties of the nanostructured materials have gradually attracted technicians' attention in the field. The main characteristics of the nanomaterials with nanostructures are as follow: Firstly, the nanostructure of a nanomaterial formed in either crystalline phase or amorphous phase is much different from that of the corresponding bulk material. Secondly, the various properties of the nanomaterials such as optical properties, magnetic properties, heat-transfer properties, diffusion properties and machinery properties are different from those of the corresponding bulk material. Thirdly, metals or polymers that cannot be blended in their bulk phase can now be blended to form an alloy in their nanostructure phase. The nanostructured materials have several chemical and physical properties such as material strength, modulus, ductility, wear and tear resistance, magnetic properties, superficial catalytic properties and erosion behavior that vary in accordance with the grain size thereof. Due to the novel, interesting and valuable characteristics described above, the nanostructured materials have been developed to provide their new functions in different application fields.
With the development of micro-scanning technology, the analysis and identification technology of the nanomaterials develop accordingly. The microscopes in the micro-scanning technology includes the High Resolution Transmission Microscope (HRTM) capable of scanning in the atom order resolution, the Scanning Tunneling Microscope (STM), the Atomic Force Microscope (AFM), and the Magnetic Force Microscope (MFM) capable of observing the structural arrangement of the atoms on the surface of the observed object.
However, the nanometer scaled displacements of the moving plates for these microscopes are all limited, and the cost the moving plates are extremely expensive. For example, when studying the structure of the probing head of the miniature Scanning Electron Microscope (SEM), the probe tip of the Scanning Tunneling Microscope (STM) is necessary to have three-dimensional nanometer scaled displacements and scanning simultaneously. However, due to the problems such as the over-sized modules and the nanometer scaled displacements can only be achieved by alternatively tuning the microscopes, the commercial nanopositioning systems of the present time cannot providing the nanometer scaled displacements within a long stroke range.
The present invention can overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the commercial nanopositioning systems of the present time and provide a long stroke, nanometer scaled displacement with a lower cost.